Remotely controlled manipulators are used for grasping, moving and positioning a variety of objects from a remote position. The manipulator may be manually controlled or controlled by a machine, such as modern data processing apparatus. Such manipulators are used, for example, in modern robot aided manufacturing and assembly procedures and in handling dangerous materials. Typically, the manipulators are mechanical devices utilizing levers, pivots, gears and other mechanical structure to provide a variety of gripping structures referred to in this patent collectively as jaws. Because they are mechanical devices, such manipulators require lubrication and cleaning and are subject to wear.
Wherever the manufacturing process, such as the manufacture of electronic equipment, requires the manipulation of very small parts, the mechanical manipulators are particularly expensive because they require the shaping, machining and assembly of extremely small components. These manipulators therefore have a tendency to be more expensive, complicated and difficult to manufacture, assemble and maintain than is desirable.
Additionally, there is a practical limit to the miniaturization of mechanical structures. These size limitations on the manufacture of mechanical manipulators limit the size of the parts which they are able to handle.
There is, therefore, a need for a manipulator which is considerably more simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble and is easily operated and controlled without the extensive maintenance requirements of mechanical manipulators and which can be used for the manipulator of even smaller parts.
Electrically stimulated piezoelectric polymers have been used in the past in a vibrating mode in audio speakers and headphones. In such devices two layers of piezoelectric polymer are bonded together and are mechanically linked to a diaphragm. They are driven by an audio signal voltage.